Ray Bradbury
Ray Bradbury is a libural terrorist and a threat against our children. This man is to blame for the generation of scientists and astronauts that grew up reading his books. Books that encourage the idea of learning and overthrowing the government that is trying to protect you from the dangerous crime of reading books. The Fahrenheit 451 Act After President Palin is was elected in 2009 2012 as "The President of Real America and Freedom", the Republican Party and many Real American organizations felt that it was time to secure America's freedoms by stopping the libural threat and their agenda of Intellectualism. Republican Congress passed "The Fahrenheit 451 Act" to destroy any libural and subversive materials that could be harmful to our children and our Christian moral society. The Act was supported by Fox News as a way to cleanse their competition and free our society from libural thoughts like thinking and reading. The Act was passed by popular support as it gives us more freedom, the freedom to clear up our airwaves and our libraries from the pestilence known as "liberalism". The freedom to teach our children the truthiness of The Bible and of God, without the fear of being persecuted by those Factonistas. The freedom to never be forced to learn, read, or watch educational programs that teach us the horrors like Evolution, or Facts. The Act allows the destruction of harmful books as well as the cancellation of Ekjukashional Programs like "The Discovery Channel" that were in actuality brainwashing tools to gayfie our children. With the cancellation of many Libural TV programs and the destruction of many freedom-threatening books, Fox News was able to corner the entertainment market with a more hedonistic and dumber freer America. The Library War Everything would have gone fine if it wasnt for the fact that librarians hate America and our freedoms. Many librarians worship facts and books, so they decided to take up arms to stop the cleansing of America. By stopping the fires of purity, the agenda to bring more freedom to America has been delayed. But fear not! For President Palin will not stop until all books are burned and all libural thoughts are purged for good! The Elite Librarian Freedom-Fighters, ELFF (aka Terror Librarians) Librarians are Gay-Atheist-Pagan-Worshiping-Facts who hate America and our freedoms as well as the Baby Jesus. These Atheist fact-idolaters are undermining America's freedom and our potential to dumb free our society even further. The Elite Librarian Freedom-Fighters (Terror Librarians) are not your run of the mill bookworms, in fact they are armed and dangerous. We suspect they are receiving funds from the likes like Michael Moore, Richard Dawkins and Stephen Hawking. According with CIA files, the leader of the Terror Librarians is none other than Ray Bradbury, the Osama bin Laden of nerds. ROD: Read or Die Act To further undermine the silent majority, the Terror Librarians passed the R.O.D. Act (Read or Die Act): :'R'eadiness :'E'ducational :'A'gency :'D'efence The ROD Act mandates that all Americans will receive libural education, will read books full of facts, will be allowed to obtain second opinions from the intellectual elite regarding biblical truths, and undermine any Authority that contradicts their world view. The act also mandates reading a book each day or be executed for failing to obtain proper education. The Media Institution Liberation Freedom Firemen, MILFF The Media Institution Liberation Freedom Firemen are firefighters that burns anything that smells libural or bookish. They kill anything with fire that threatens the freedoms of our country. These firefighters are armed with flame-throwers, guns, bombs, and nukes (all paid for by the NRA), anything to stop the libural threat. But it wasnt enough, so the FIRE Act was passed to finally end the Terror Librarian threat. The Media Institution Liberation Freedom Firemen are lead by The Glorious Leader Ayn Rand The FIRE Act: :'F'eedom :'I'gnition for :'R'eform :'E'ducation The FIRE Act mandates the burning of books, watching Fox News 24 hrs a day, and listening to the wisdom of Glenn Beck, Rush Limbaugh, and Papa Bear to immunize yourself against libural ideas. Anyone who fails to follow this act will be KILL WITH FIRE. External Tubes *Ray Bradbury has groupies *Everyone loves Ray Bradbury *Ray Bardbury: Crazy man or craziest man? *The nerds are going wild! no, really! *Government disposes BMD (Books of Mass Destruction)